


Valentine

by AnotherWriterWhoWrites



Series: 2019 365 Days of Writing [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Heart, M/M, Valentine's Day, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherWriterWhoWrites/pseuds/AnotherWriterWhoWrites
Summary: This...this was a curse. There was no other option for this. It had to be a curse that persisted in following Sam and would only manifest once a year in the most obnoxious way that Dean could find.





	Valentine

This...this was a curse. There was no other option for this. It had to be a curse that persisted in following Sam and would only manifest once a year in the most obnoxious way that Dean could find. 

He could feel Dean smiling internally next to him as they spoke with the coroner. It was just like any other hunt that left with dead bodies to be found and to hit the news. It was just like any other questioning and answer seeking until they found the monster, killed the monster, celebrate with beer and pie. 

There were dead bodies to look over and find who killed them, try to find the clues buried in their skin and organs. It should be like any other examination and it should be done in maybe an hour. 

Except this time...this time it was…

It was Valentines Day. 

And just like the various Valentines Days before them they were on a specific hunt that involved not only dead bodies but...hearts. 

Specially, there were hearts torn into pieces sitting on a tray on the table, labeled for each body and he could feel Dean squirming slightly in the urge to go to it and give it to Sam, find some sort of gross thing to say and ask for him to be his Valentine. 

Sam glanced at the table and came to a decision, he walked towards it while Dean looked over the report, he had been closer to the coroner and was given it first. He grabbed a pair of gloves and pulled them on, shifting through the pieces of heart to find one that was more intact than the others.

He could tell that it was taking Dean everything he had not to look at him, shifting slightly as he read the report. 

Sam found a slightly more intact heart than the others and held onto it, looking it over. The coroner excused herself and left the room. He didn’t give himself one more moment, he stepped forward at the samt time Dean whirled around. 

Sam thrust the heart out towards Dean, taking care not to stain Dean or his clothes. His brother stopped and stared at him. 

“Be my Valentine?” Sam asked with a smile, tilting his head slightly. 

A grin spread along Deans face at that and he reached out to hold onto Sams wrist in leiu of the heart. 

“Sammy that’s my line.” Dean teased him, his thumb sliding over Sams pulse point. 

“Beat you to it this time.” Sam told him, smiling despite himself. “Had to get it away from you.”

Dean laughed and then glanced around to make sure that they were alone before leaning in to kiss him gently.

“Once this hunt is done.” Dean murmured into the kiss. “We can celebrate for real.”

Sam smiled and moved to put the heart back down onto the tray. “Then lets finish this quickly.”

Dean nodded and reached out to put on a pair of gloves himself, staying pressed to Sam as best as he could. “We gotta make it good, this is our first real Valentines Day.”

Sam still smiled at that, feeling a small rush of warmth go through him. “Yeah it is.” he said softly, pulling the cabinet to pull the dead body from the freezer. “And what better way to celebrate than a hunt?”

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural. 
> 
> 46/365
> 
> I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.


End file.
